Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frameless terminal from which a frame supporting a rear side of a display unit is omitted.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As functions of a terminal are diversifying, the terminal is implemented as a form of a multimedia player equipped with such complex functions as capturing a picture or a video, playing music or a video file, gaming, broadcast reception and the like.
Thickness of a mobile terminal is gradually getting thinner in order to secure portability of the mobile terminal. A supporting structure tends to be minimized to make the mobile terminal thinner. Yet, when the supporting structure is minimized, hardness of the mobile terminal becomes weak and the mobile terminal becomes vulnerable to an external impact. Hence, ongoing effort to develop a stable connection structure of a mobile terminal while minimizing the supporting structure is in progress.